Akemi Tomoko
Personality Akemi is a rebellious girl, she says sexual things all the time and is very malicious, thanks to her actions she is rumored to not be a virgin anymore even when she says she is. She is a member of a jpop girl group named Sugarcube Lolipop, in this group, she does partnership with Sayaka Mizuki, Hinata Nozomi, Renata Figueira, Chika Shino, Mizu Takara, Miyuki Hirasawa, Akane Tomoko and Ae-Jeong Kim. She can be a troublemaker but is very humble with her fans and loves them. Backstory Akemi lived with her twin sister Akane, parents and her older brother in Shizuta Town. She was very disappointed when her father got missing without warning when she was six years old when her mother discovered he was a drug dealer, in a point she was thinking he runned away because of her rebellious actions. Without her father, she, her twin sister, mother and brother moved to Buraza Town one year later. Akemi's and Akane's interest always was sing, when they saw the poster of the girl group they joined the other girls fasterly. Appearence Akemi have a long dark blueish-black hair styled in two pigtails held up by a pair of three red balls with green leaves. She have brown eyes and skinny eyebrows. She uses the default school uniform with a pair of striper-like black socks and a pair of greiysh black shoes. Relationships Akane Tomoko Akemi have a good relationship with her twin, they are like best friends and do everything together. Akemi can be an ignorant person but Akane doesn't care too much. Amaya Tomoko Akemi doesn't have a good relationship with her mother. Since Akemi was born, Amaya loves Akane more than Akemi and this makes her more distant from her mother. Akihiko Tomoko Akemi loves her brother to a point to protect him from every girl who seens interested on him. They likes to play together and have a good relationship. Sayaka Mizuki Akemi and Sayaka are best friends and talks about everything, Akemi likes to go to Sayaka's house and practice there, they have the same tastes and are seens together all the time. Hinata Nozomi Akemi likes to tease Hinata a lot, Hinata become angry very fast with her because of it and likes to spend time plotting against Akemi. Akemi loves to make Hinata and Renata kiss each other, sometimes succeeding, making Hinata very embarrassed and angry. Renata Figueira Akemi and Renata are not very close, but they study, write lyrics and practice together. Renata does the pigtails in her hair. Chika Shino Akemi and Chika talks a lot, they likes to prank each other and likes to laugh louder together. They seens to be best friends and are seen together all the time. Sometimes, Chika gave a bear hug on Akemi, trying to gain Sayaka's attention. Mizu Takara Akemi and Mizu are not too much close, they sings together but doesn't have too much affection. Miyuki Hirasawa Akemi and Miyuki have long conversations and likes to go out together, they buy things for one another. In Valentine's Day, Akemi give chocolates to Miyuki and runned away, because of this Miyuki started to think Akemi have a crush on her but she doesn't know she had fell into a prank. Ae-Jeong Kim Akemi and Ae-Jeong likes each other's company, they complaint about something when necessary and have the same tastes but have different personalities. Gallery 8(2)Akemi_Tomoko.png|Akemi in casual clothes Tomoko_Family.png|Akemi with her mother, Akane and her older brother Purple_Concert.png|Akemi in a concert with her group Req74Crabs.png|Akemi's portrait in game(by CrabbyMeal) Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club